


Cocoons

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Bruce and Natasha are feeling lazy after a mission.Fluff- no plot.*Tumblr Request
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cocoons

Her suit is sticking, her hair a mess and her cheeks are still covered in sweat. Everything hurts while Natasha stands in the bathroom and metaphorically and physically tears the days stresses from off her body.

A shower sounds great but also an impossible drag she's in no mood for. Standing up and continuing to move? That entire concept sounds like a bad idea. A swipe from the deodorant stick and a spritz from her apple perfume accompany a long sleeve sweater and leggings in place of the uniform- she'll wash it later.

Bruce is out on the sofa when she steps out of the bathroom, comfortably curled up so tightly in his borrowed hoodie from Thor. Someone had forgotten to grab clothes for Banner's emergency 'code green' duffle- Natasha will have to yell at someone about that later.

She decides to settle beside him, situate herself at his side and flick on the television for some sort of background noise. Anything to reduce the current sounds of buildings collapsing and car alarms. Even the most successful of missions can leave the Black Widow drained.

She barely moves when Bruce repositions himself, eyelids opening only slightly to lay his head over his girlfriend's lap;

"You okay?"

Her fingers lazily find his curls, brushing and swirling as they wrap around her digits. Soft and springing back into place. The shampoo from the jet is still potent enough for her to pick up. Some gender neutral soap they'll grab in an emergency.

She bites her finger and nods- he can't see her action. She checks her split fingernail, "I'm fine. Hulk wore you out, huh?"

He laughs lightly and rubs gently at her knee, "I could sleep for two days."

"He did well," she changes the channel, looking for something mind numbing to subject them to.

Bruce tugs his blanket up his shoulder and over her knee. It's odd, but he does quirky things when he’s tired. The action makes her smirk regardless- at least her leg won't get cold now. She gives his curls and extra tug.

"Are you hungry?" he asks softly.

Natasha shrugs, aware of the fact that he still can't see her movements. Talking just feels like extra work at the moment. Or maybe she is already talking, maybe she’s on a time delay.

"I can hear your stomach going off, what can I get you, make you, heat up for you…," he mumbles.

"Nothing,” she shifts her knee slightly, pulling him closer and runs her hand down the back of his neck and over his shoulder. She amuses herself with her thoughts and impending dialogue, “I want to become a part of this couch. I want to sit here for so long the pillows just start embracing me as one of their one. I want to watch some moronic show that melts my brain for the next eighteen hours."

"Alright,' He chuckles lightly and pushes himself upright, extending an arm once he's situated, 'Can I hold you while you melt your brain? While I look up some dinner recipes?”

"Yes," she smiles softly, accepting the position he offers, curling up close against his chest.

Bruce wraps the blanket up and around the both of them and kisses her forehead. She hums comfortably, lifting it up over their shoulder. She likes their little cocoon he’s incidentally created, comfortable in his arms while they watch some outlandish drama on one of her favorite channels.


End file.
